


This Side of Paradise

by judangan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Physical Abuse, Pre-Resident Evil 2, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judangan/pseuds/judangan
Summary: Written during the events of Resident Evil 2 (before the outbreak)Leon has his suspicions about Wesker, amongst his better judgement he decides to seek the truth by heading to the RPD.





	1. Gravel To Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Wesker x Leon fic (since this wonderful rare pair doesn't have much for it)
> 
> I'm really nervous about posting this because I have constant paranoia my writing isn't good enough so please don't flame me too hard <3
> 
> This takes place during Resident Evil 2 however it's before the outbreak, everyone is still alive and accounted for.
> 
> Italic text represents a flashback/alternate narrative. 
> 
> Also, if you have any problems with this pairing, please remember that no one is forcing you to read this apart from yourself~

Leon lay in uncomfortable and unfamiliar silence, the only noise to be heard in the room was being quietly emitted from the alarm clock which resided on his bedside table.  
  
He slowly hauled himself to his feet, stretching out his legs till they gave a satisfying crack - glancing around the large bedroom which had been thoroughly trashed.  
  
As he cautiously stepped over the shards of glass that lay scattered on the carpet which had been originally from the now smashed mirror, he headed downstairs - though the continuous silence was beginning to make his stomach sick with dread.  
  
He took note of the fact there were barely visible droplets of blood decorating their staircase, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen where another substantial mess had been made.He gave a quiet yet heavy sigh, regretting coming home from work in such a foul state of mind, rummaging through the cupboards beneath the sink as he pulled out an unopened bottle - hastily opening it.

  
As he took a large swig of the alcohol he grimaced as it burned his throat, hoping the strong taste would erase his current emotions. It certainly succeeded in rendering his tongue numb.  
Using the kitchen countertop as a leaning post he allowed his full weight to rest against it, his fatigued eyes focused on the crystal bottle of vodka that he gripped tightly in his hand.

 

\--

 

 _“Ah, Leon, you’re finally home”_  
  
_“So are you, for once”_  
  
_Leon muttered his sentence quietly as he seated himself on the sofa, too busy occupying himself with the television to notice the expression Wesker had given him - his eyes furrowing as the rookie officer didn’t even bother to look at him._  
  
_“...What is that supposed to mean?”_

_“You’re never at home when I am, you’re not even at the police station much anymore…”_

 

_“I know dearheart but I’m now required to work away from the station quite a lot, it shouldn’t be for much longer I can assure you”_

_“Until she leaves you mean?”_

_Leon narrowed his blue eyes at Wesker, having overheard a conversation at the station his mind had now riddled him with the anxiety that his beloved partner was possibly cheating on him - after all the emotional stress he received at the hands of Irons he was more than willing to believe the sudden, intrusive thought._

 

_“Leon...What on earth has gotten into you?”_

 

_As he was questioned he had finally snapped under the mental strain, slamming the remote he had been holding onto the coffee table, standing up as he glared down at the shaded Caucasian - seeming to lose all common sense as he forgot the fact Wesker could easily overpower him with minimal effort if he had wanted to._

 

_“Admit it! All the other officers and S.T.A.R.S. members are right! You have a thing for Rebecca!”_

 

 _Wesker felt his blood boil at Leon’s outrageous statement, standing up and briskly folding his arms over his chest he stared daggers at the younger blonde from behind his shades - scoffing as turned to walk away._  
_  
“If you’re willing to believe such nonsense then that is your own issue Leon, not mine - I shall not waste time trying to defend my case against some petty rumours”_

 

_“I’m not done here!”_

_Leon was quick to follow, coming to a stop in front of the Captain, blocking his way and ignoring the look of warning on his face._

 

_“Leon...out of the way - it is not a good idea to test my patience tonight”_

 

_“I’m not moving until you tell me the truth! And another thing, why haven’t you said anything to anyone at the station about us yet? Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you’re cheating?”_

 

_“I’m not cheating! What put this stupid idea into your head boy?!”_

_As Wesker lost his temper and began yelling Leon lost his, swinging his arm forward and watching it brutally collide with his face, knocking his shades onto the tiled floor. The rookie officer stood in shock, his balled fist trembling as he was suddenly hit with blunt realisation over what he had just done._

 

 _“You really don’t trust me at all, do you Kennedy?”_  
  
_Leon remained silent, unsure of what to say as he stood staring at Wesker who clicked his jaw, tentatively grazing his lip with his index finger - subtly wincing at the stinging sensation. Exhaling steadily, he turned his back in order to head for the front door._

 _“Where are you going?”_  
  
_“Back to the station to do some work, I do not wish to stay where I’m not wanted”_

\--

 

Leon thought over how powerless he had been to stop his beloved from leaving, not even having the audacity or courage to apologise for his accusations; as well as punching Wesker in the face and busting his lip.

 

He lugged his phone from his pocket, leering over a familiar phone number in his contact list. He downed the rest of the alcohol in one brisk movement, placing the empty bottle down as his thumb hovered over the ‘call’ button.

 

“Maybe...He’ll have calmed down”  
  
Forcing his eyes shut he took the plunge, pressing the button and watching the phone light up as it began to dial Wesker’s number - only to be greeted with what felt like a brick to the face as the call was abruptly ended.

 

Pocketing his phone, Leon moved away from the counter, making his way through the living room in search of his coat with the intention of sulking in a nearby bar until he was unable to remember who he was. Even if he were supposed to be a ‘role model citizen’ as Lieutenant Branagh put it, he couldn’t shake the guilt that was so desperately clinging to him.

 

As he hunted through the mass of boxes, his attention was drawn to a collection of papers carefully scattered on the small dining table, as he approached them he soon realised they were from RPD and all addressed to Wesker. As he scanned the print they were mainly letters regarding meetings,the blonde carefully picking them up so he could place them in a neat pile for his partner...whenever he decided to return.

Picking up the individual letters, he soon realised amongst the RPD letters was a handwritten note; curiosity peaking he unwaveringly decided to read it, maybe it would give him the answers he so desperately wanted.

 

_‘Albert,_

 

_I didn’t want to have to send you a letter to your ‘workplace’ however it was a last resort decision, things have gone horrifically wrong here and I need your assistance to sort things out._

_I’ll visit you on Monday, after that I’ll require your presence for a few days, just until we can stabilise ‘everything’._

 

_Irons has created a passageway to make transportation a bit easier on your behalf, although I’ll explain that when I see you._

 

_William”_

 

 

Several thoughts transcended on Leon at once as he finished reading the note, who on earth was William? As far as he was aware there was no one by the name of William working at the RPD; at least he never met anyone by that name when Irons and Branagh had initially introduced him to everyone.

 

One thing that he was now certain of was he could now have the answers he wanted, eventually finding his jacket he pulled it over his slender frame, heading out of the door but had a different plan in mind as he wiped his eyes which had been watering on and off since the argument had taken place.

 

He was going to head to the RPD to get an explanation.


	2. Under the Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2~
> 
> This is a tad shorter than the first chapter but mostly contains filler content and back story information so that my AU makes more sense (at least that's what I'm hoping for)  
> Regardless I'll include a small descriptive paragraph at the end (I won't include it now because well, somewhat spoilers, lol)

Wesker sighed heavily as he exited the cable car which ran underground, watching the doors close before advancing towards Umbrella’s facility. Shrugging his sleeve upwards he exposed the wristband he had been given by Birkin, using it to unlock the main door to the lobby where the scientist was stood, flicking over notes he had stashed in a folder.

 

“...Albert, I wasn’t expecting you to turn up, I thought you were spending the evening at home and assisting tomorrow?”   
  
“A situation occurred however I don’t wish to discuss it presently, just inform me on what’s going on”   
  


The pair began to head to the laboratory which had been built specially for testing the G virus, as they walked alongside each other Birkin familiarised himself with the documents he had put together - scanning them before turning to Wesker who was staring blankly ahead, not that his close friend was able to tell due to his shades.

 

“We’ve had numerous problems, the experiment in the greenhouse has caused some issues, and...Well the secondary virus Umbrella wanted us to develop have ended up in casualties - meaning we’ve had to terminate several test subjects”

 

Birkin was quick to open the doors, ushering his friend inside before allowing them to shut - Wesker arching an eyebrow at the scientists rather peculiar behaviour. He wasn’t normally this skittish, William was renowned for being calm and collected the majority of the time. 

 

“Annette and I have had a discussion, and well, we doubt staying with Umbrella is beneficial”   
  
“...If you’ve only just come to that realisation my dear friend then you are less perceptive than Spencer initially thought”   
  


A small smirk appeared on his stoic face as William paused in his ramblings to glare at the taller Caucasian. As he shook his head with a small sigh he pulled out some paperwork he kept concealed within his desk, ensuring the laboratory door had been locked before properly presenting them to Wesker.

 

“I plan to finish my research, I’m close to a breakthrough and I’m confident I can make it successful, we’ve just had a few errors along the way with the testing”   
  
“I see, but where does this plan of yours concern me?”   
  
“I know your stance on the company Albert however I’ll need your assistance for some minor things, I need to stay here as there is vital and much needed equipment here at my disposal - once the G-Virus is fully complete then that’ll be the end of it”   
  


Wesker thought for a moment, seeming to shrug off what Birkin had said to him.

  
“Do as you wish, I have unfinished business that needs attending to….”   
  
“You said this last time Albert, I thought things had been taken care of?”

 

“Let’s just say the biological weapon we had developed became mildly out of control, several S.T.A.R.S. members escaped. I’m hoping to uncover some information on their current whereabouts by searching the police department”

 

As Birkin nodded in agreement of Wesker’s plan he placed all his documents away safely, locking the drawer and pocketing the key in his lab coat. The male headed to his computer, typing in his details before scrolling until he found a database of information - Wesker reluctantly joining his side, giving a silent grimace as he saw the amount of numbers displayed on the screen.

 

“I just need to run through this data with you…”   
  


As if by instinct the very moment Birkin had began to read and verbally assess the data he had gathered on his recent tests Wesker’s mind went blank. Aside from giving the occasional nod the Caucasian gave no further indication that he was listening or taking in what his friend was saying. His brain became a blank canvas with only one thing pictured - Leon.

 

Although it had been him to walk out, he had done so before he was forced into an action fuelled by aggression - one he would have regretted soon after. The look on the rookie’s face when he turned to leave left a painful, throbbing sensation in his chest, it wasn’t like Wesker at all to be caught in emotional ties that left him bound and vulnerable. Being ruthless and selfish was his main drive for success, and although it was true he had quite a profound friendship with William he would have never made the scientists mistake of settling down with anyone, let alone having a child. 

 

His reasoning for entering a relationship with Leon had been one intended on pure usage - Leon’s innocence and willingness provided a perfect information source without arousing suspicion. Wesker was limited on how often he could make appearances at the station, despite the fact Irons was being bribed through his nose and mouth to keep quiet he knew the old fool was losing his grip on reality, and it was more than likely that word had gone around the station that their previously beloved S.T.A.R.S captain was a liar - and dead.    
  
Besides, Leon had been a more than satisfactory lay where Wesker had been concerned. 

 

He could still distinctly remember what William had said to him when he revealed he was with the much younger male.

 

_ ‘Albert have you lost your senses? What happens if he mentions you to the others, what happens if he finds out that you’re supposed to be dead? He could ruin everything!” _ __   
  


_ “I need him as a pawn for sourcing information circling within the station, it may become useful at a later date” _

 

_ “If this plan of yours goes wrong I’m going to hold you accountable…” _

 

He had no intention of screwing up - as a matter of fact he couldn’t afford to. He hadn’t even told Birkin he was infected, using his shades as a subtle cover to shield the only physically different thing about him which happened to be his eyes. He never even removed them in front of Leon and didn’t have the slightest intention to.

 

Wesker was already putting himself at significant risk by rationing his precious time to assist Birkin with his research after his betrayal to both Umbrella and S.T.A.R.S.. Ever since he had been publicly declared dead and missing he made it a vital importance of his to never show his face - this patrolling back and forth between the station and the laboratory was already becoming too frequent for his comfort and he was more than aware he’d have to put an end to things soon.

 

That left several things on his list; Birkin and his G-Virus, whoever remained alive in the S.T.A.R.S. team...and Leon.

 

Poor, ignorant, infatuated Leon - his devotion and loyalty would ultimately turn to be his downfall. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I tried to be as descriptive as possible when explaining the back story but I'll summarise it here just in case anyone ends up confused:
> 
> This takes place Pre-RE2 but post-RE1, therefore, the outbreak wouldn't have spread as far as Raccoon City, and would still currently only be isolated incidents which were supposedly controlled.   
> Birkin would still be working on his G-Virus, and Wesker would have been declared dead (thus limiting how often he can wander round Umbrella's facility and the police station due to risking exposure), however Birkin still needs his friends help and knowledge so Wesker will have reluctantly assisted (despite his selfish intentions he knows he can't just abandon his closest friend).  
> I made a slight change, having Leon already working at the RPD but still being classed as a 'Rookie', so he wouldn't know everything and obviously he wouldn't be told everything right away, therefore he wouldn't have been told about Wesker due to that being classified information.  
> Wesker sees this as an opportunity, taking advantage of poor Leon in order to get him to sneak around the station for him and recover files and documents.
> 
> Poor Leon indeed.


	3. Cliff's Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it's a tad more filler unfortunately - but Leon searches the RPD for clues as to where Wesker is.

It had begun to rain laboriously not long before Leon had decided to set out to the police station. The rookie officer sat in his truck, making attempts to start the engine, irritably gritting his teeth as he had no success. 

 

“Looks like I’m walking…”

 

As he gave a sigh, Leon was quick to exit the vehicle; lugging his jacket from his shoulders and hoisting it over his head - a feeble tactic to prevent himself from getting soaked in the heavy downpour. Once he’d locked his prized truck and pocketed the key he decided it would be better to run to the station, panting heavily as he made his way down the dimly lit streets of Raccoon City. 

  
At first he had his suspicions due to how quiet it was, but then the coldness of his dampening trousers were quick to remind him that no one was stupid enough to go out in this type of weather - except for him of course. 

 

His chest began to tighten due to the amount he was forcing himself to run, wanting to be out of the cold weather - panting heavily with the occasional wheeze he took a moment to think about how he didn’t remember doing this much running before in his life; not even when he was training at the police academy to become an officer. 

 

His speed relaxed as he spotted the monumental building, the blonde taking a brief break to try and regain his lost oxygen - his lungs felt like they had been compressed to the point of breaking point and his muscles were tensed so much his legs had began to ache. 

 

Frozen and stiff, Leon’s fingers searched his jacket pocket for his set of work keys, which contained quite an impressive amount which were for various doors in the RPD, as well as his locker and desk. Keen to find the key which unlocked the main gate he fumbled through the set, only to realise that, the main gate was already unlocked. 

 

Tentatively he moved forward, managing to wedge himself through the compact gap before taking caution in closing the gate; making the decision to leave it unlocked in case there was someone at the station working late. It wasn’t unusual for that to be the case afterall.

  
Entering the heavy doors to the building and allowing them to shut behind him, Leon had been quick to jump to the conclusion that something was definitely wrong. The police station was completely void of staff members, and aside from a few odd lights that had been presumably left on there was no sign of activity. 

 

“There’s usually a few people here working late in the evening…”   
  
Leon felt slightly ashamed for talking to himself, although it was for reassurance, truth be told he felt uneasy wandering round such a maze of a building knowing that he was quite possibly the only one present at that moment - was Wesker truthful about coming here? Or was he trespassing and at risk of getting into serious trouble?

 

His footsteps made small echoes as he made his way up the stairs, his jacket draped over his left arm, desperately trying to suppress his shivering which had started due to the amount of rain that had been soaked up in his trousers and shirt; but his main concern was to find Wesker and apologise for what had happened. 

 

He hurriedly made his way through the library, not even taking the time to check that there was anyone else around, all he wanted to do was find Albert. Turning the corner in the stretched out corridor he reached for the key to open the S.T.A.R.S office - Wesker had given it to him, alongside occasional instructions to retrieve odd bits of paperwork during everyone’s lunch break; which he’d then bring home for his partner in the evening.

 

_ “I don’t get it, why their lunch break? Can’t I just knock on the door and politely ask for it?” _

 

_ “It’s not protocol for Captain’s to give standard staff keys to the office, due to the amount of vital paperwork and information that’s kept in there - I could get into serious trouble” _

 

He understood, it made sense after all. Wesker worked away from the station a lot so he probably wouldn’t have time to get the documents he needed.

 

As he pushed the door open the office was empty, Leon feeling along the wall until he found the light switch; turning it on and heading inside. With no signs of his beloved he began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, which slowly made him feel sick with anxiety. 

 

He had the faintest bit of hope in his mind that Wesker didn’t lie to him, and that he had misheard whatever he had said due to the intensity of the moment, looking around the small office within the large room which belonged to the Captain.

 

There was nothing there that helped his search, numerous stacks of unfinished paperwork dated from months ago, along with some scattered bits of stationary. All of this just solidified the fact that Wesker hadn’t been here. With a defeated sigh, Leon decided to leave a note, maybe he’d left to go somewhere else in the building and would come back later? He opened the top drawer, searching for a blank piece of paper he could use; raising an eyebrow as there was a lined piece of paper hidden under a book. 

 

He pulled it out and unfolded it, the same handwriting from earlier had made a second appearance, and the same name that had been on the previous note - William.

 

_ ‘Albert,  _

 

_ I’m leaving this here as a reminder, in order to save yourself the hassle there has been a new entrance for the NEST, installed within the sewers. Which, is a rather obscure choice but it saves detection. _

 

__ \- William’ _ _

 

 

Countless questions suddenly plagued Leon’s mind, his anxious feeling becoming substantially dire as he took refuge by leaning against the oak desk. Thing was, it wasn’t even the fact that his partner had been receiving several handwritten notes from someone he had never even heard of before; it was all down to the point that somewhere down the line...Albert had been deceitful.

 

He wondered why the large Caucasian felt the need to hide things, if this was to do with his work away from home, why couldn’t he have been informed? Maybe it was something too confidential, but if a note like this was left in an office drawer that wasn’t locked it created a bitter mind trail that left behind an endless strain of queries. 

 

Leon wiped his face, too indulged in his anxiety to realise he had started to cry, his frame shaking in a vicious tremor due to the coldness that seeped through his bone and muscle and his paranoia which made him feel as if he was going to throw up at any given moment.

 

Feeling unsuccessful in his personal mission he decided it would be best for him to go home empty handed, climb into bed and seep into the mattress - the male allowing his eyes to overflow like a faucet seeing as there was no one around to witness him wallowing in his self-pity.

  
He felt truly useless, and wanted nothing more than to fall into the muscular arms of his beloved Captain; the only place he truly felt safe.

 

Placing his soggy jacket on, he went to leave, deciding to take the note with him in case Wesker did decide to come home, which seemed unlikely. He carefully exited the S.T.A.R.S. office, making certain he had locked the door as he started to walk; his feet dragging along the floorboards. 

  
As he turned the corner his body froze, his muscles tensing as he heard a loud noise - a vast clattering sound as if someone had been ransacking the other side of the building as if they were searching for something.

  
  
“....Albert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. am. an. asshole.
> 
> I pulled the biggest dick move ever by leaving such a painful cliff hanger but it'll be better if everything is covered in the next chapter.
> 
> I also realise my chapters aren't long? But I struggle with writing such huge chunks of work all in one go - I'd rather have lots of short chapters as opposed to a couple of huge long ones.   
> Plus, I struggle to read large chunks of writing but that's just me, I'm weird xD 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this so far ;_; I'm working as hard as I can on this for you all <3


	4. One Bad Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Leon goes to investigate the strange noises.
> 
> This chapter is kind of short, but as I stated, I prefer writing smaller chapters as opposed to writing loads - but I hope you all enjoy ^^
> 
> Adding some extra tags because this chapter gets a bit heavy; trigger warning for violence, abuse.

Despite his better judgement and a niggling feeling in his mind that told him to avoid whatever was making those vicious sounds across the hallway; Leon made his way through the corridor with swift speed. It was only when he reached the door that the noises were originating from he was hit with the blunt realisation that if the situation turned out ugly he had nothing to defend himself with.

 

Leon was conflicted with himself at this point; with no one else seemingly around the station at this hour it seemed more sensible for him to just leave and regretfully wait at home for Wesker. But, he was determined to seek out answers from his partner, and internally he knew that the day he took on his role as an officer he’d eventually face a form of confrontation during his job sooner or later.    

 

Tentatively, he grabbed ahold of the door handle, turning it and easing the door open with caution - trying to reduce the noise he was currently making in the hopes he could slip into the room unnoticed. He wedged himself through the small opening in the doorway he’d made, discreetly shutting the door.

 

The room was adorned with antlers, tails and large stuffed animal carcasses. There wasn’t a single part of the stretched out room that wasn’t decorated with a ‘trophy’ of some sort. Stepping forward into the room, Leon forgot he was in a office within a police station as he admired the collection in an unsettled fashion - one thing was certain, he’d never set foot in this room before.

 

“....Albert? Are you in here?”

 

The rustling stopped as the blonde male called out. As the heavy sound of footsteps approached from another room attached to the large office the realisation began to dawn on Leon that maybe he should’ve remained quiet, and maybe he should’ve turned around and headed home whilst he had the chance.

 

He remained where he was, though his tensed muscles relaxed and his clenched fists uncurled in relief as he recognised the Chief. Irons set foot into the office, though his face looked fatigued and aggravated; deep circles lay underneath his eyes. His gaze fell upon Leon who was stood in the middle of the room.

 

“Sir? I thought I was the only one here...I’m looking for We-”   
  


“...You’ll do”   
  


Leon arched an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what the Chief was referring to. Due to his disorientated looking facial features, he merely assumed it was because of tiredness; he probably was confused.

 

“I don’t understand, I’m sorry sir, but; I need to know, have you seen-”   
  
“By the bookshelf, with the others...yes...it’ll look fine there”   
  


Beginning to think he was being intentionally ignored, he pulled a blank face; he concluded it would be better to leave the Chief to his own devices and look for Wesker on his own. At least he had the peace of mind knowing he wasn’t the only one in the building; that knowledge seemed to settle his nerves, even if it was just a little, it was still relief he needed at this point.

 

“Nevermind, I’ll go look for him myself, see you later Sir...and good luck with, whatever you’re doing”

 

Leon shook his head, taking his phone out of his pocket, he was going to attempt to phone Wesker one more time, figuring it may be a possibility that he’d be willing to answer his call this time around - oblivious to what Irons was doing behind him. 

 

With his phone now ringing he began to head in the direction of the exit, ignoring the noises behind him as he proceeded to open the door - only to yelp in sudden pain as he was grabbed by his hair and forced backwards; dropping his mobile onto the wooden floor.

 

“S-Sir?! What are you doing?!”   
  
“DON’T THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME!”   
  


Leon’s eyes began to water as he felt some of his hair being yanked out of his scalp, stumbling backwards as he was forced over the desk - wincing in pain as the impact inflicted injury onto his back and spine.

 

“I-I’m sorry! Please just let me go!”   
  


Fearful for his safety at that moment, Leon was too panicked to even humour fighting back; with Irons having the upper hand as he was held into place against the desk. 

 

“You’ll make a magnificent trophy, I’ll put you in the other room….”   
  
“Are you crazy?! I’m not an animal!”   
  
Leon kicked out, thrashing violently as he tried desperately to break himself free, discarding the fact he was challenging his superior - he didn’t care. Chief or not, this was truly insane and unruly; whatever had gotten into Irons to make him act this way must’ve been severe, but Leon wasn’t about to be stuffed alive just because of his high regard and respect for authoritative figures.

 

Irons reached over the desk as he felt Leon wriggling beneath him, grabbing the nearest blunt object which so happened to be his trophy log. Gritting his teeth together vigorously he began to force the heavy book against Leon’s head, with the intent on knocking him unconscious; a sadistic grin etching across his lips as the young rookie began to cry out in pain at the direct force that was impacting his skull. 

 

“Scream louder, pretty deer~”

 

With his vision becoming obscured and blurred, with the repeated strikes to his head; Leon began to lose hope. Foolish enough to come here alone and he had been foolish enough to end up in this situation and ultimately seal his fate. 

 

He was going to die here.

 

He didn’t even have the chance to apologise to Wesker, to tell him how much he loved him; and now he was never going to see him again. Tears began to roll down his pale face as he choked back his cries, the throbbing sensation in his head had been numbed due to the amount of times he’d been struck over the head - the blonde slowly losing consciousness; the only sound he could hear was Irons laughing maniacally at his abuse. 

 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, because I'm an evil bastard ;)
> 
> This is seemingly a dead end for Leon, however, those of you who are extra observant may have taken note of something...A life line perhaps ~


	5. Mercy / Gatekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice is served on a cold platter for Irons~  
> With the help from a surprising ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously apologise for the delay in getting this chapter typed up and posted ;u;  
> February was a hectic month for me, I had several assignments piled onto my shoulders last minute as well as some personal issues which pushed back my progress further.  
> But it's finally done! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long~

 

Wesker had been almost relieved to have received a phone call; beginning to feel as if he were losing his precious brain cells the more he listened to Birkin ramble mindlessly at him. As he glanced to the caller ID he exhaled softly - deciding to answer the call as he held the phone to his ear.

 

“Leon...I’ll be home soon-”

 

His voice faltered as he realised there was no one on the other end, he listened closely once he’d clocked onto the rather loud and abrupt noises that were in the background; Wesker too indulged in finding out what was happening on the other line to realise Birkin was practically gawking at him in disbelief.  
  
“Are you ignoring me Albert?”   
  
“Be quiet”   
  
“...Excuse me? You can’t just start ignoring me and then tell me-”

 

“I said be quiet William...this is important”  


A rather agitated scowl appeared on the scientists face, gathering his few pieces of paperwork which he needed currently he stormed out of the lab; disgusted at his friend’s attitude towards him at that current moment. As he headed to the testing room he passed Annette, who didn’t even bother giving a second glance to her husband, shakily lighting her cigarette so she could pocket her lighter.

 

Wesker didn’t even notice the short female enter the room, still listening intently he narrowed his eyes, soon registering the fact that Leon was yelling in the background - the male trying to work out with desperation who the other voice belonged to, a faint feeling of anxiety creeping up on him that the rookie was in serious danger.

  
Wesker side glanced to the female from behind his shades, lowering the phone onto the desk; only to alternate the audio to loud speaker; resting his chin on his gloved hands as he turned his head to regard Annette.

 

She exhaled, smoke swirling around her face; drifting back up through her nose as she breathed laboriously - fiddling with the object in her fingers.

 

“I saw him on the cameras, he came in not too long ago - though, he went upstairs and he hasn’t been seen on the footage since”

 

Wesker kept his expression emotionless, his posture remaining dignified as he pondered over why Leon had followed him; then again, he was probably upset about their argument - after the initial yet subtle shock over being slapped in the face the whole scenario didn’t faze Wesker in the slightest. He had come here to take care of several things then his plan was to head back home once he had done, though obviously his younger partner thought otherwise.

 

“There’s someone else on the line with him, who else is here?”  


“...The only other person who I’ve seen in the station is Brian”  
  
A red flag immediately appeared in Wesker’s mind. The man spelt nothing but trouble, even if he was being paid through the nose by Birkin to keep quiet and guard the laboratory whilst they did their work; it didn’t mean he wasn’t losing his grip on reality.

  
Ending the call, the tall Caucasian pocketed his phone, striding towards the exit as he planned on beating this insane bastard into oblivion; a low growl escaping his throat as he felt Annette gently grab ahold of his arm and attempt to tug him backwards.

  
“I don’t care if he’s being paid off by your husband, I’m going to ensure he suffers”   


“I know, I wanted to give you this”

 

In mild confusion Wesker turned himself, glancing down at the pistol he’d been presented with; cautiously, his gloved fingers curled around the weapon and lifted it up so he could look it over. Giving an approving nod as he inspected the gun he concealed it within his vest, heading to the cable car and getting inside.

 

As the transport pulled up at the other end of it’s line Wesker was quick to make an exit, treading with impeccable speed to the inside of the police station, heading up the stairs and sharply turning the corner - slamming Irons’ office door open, tensing in shock at the sight before him.

 

Leon was limp over his oak desk, unconscious and pale with numerous bruises adorning his features and along his arms - Irons towering over him with a large butcher knife; mere moments away from slicing his skin. The Captain’s instincts took ahold, the male knowing fatal errors such as wasting time gawking at the state his poor lover had been reduced to would just mean he would lose him altogether. As much as he knew becoming attached would be lethal for him later down the line, there was something reeling him in, wanting him to protect Leon with every bone in his body.

 

A perfect shot was fired from the gun he had been given by Annette, not enough to kill the police chief however it had been reliant enough to pierce his arm; a cowardly cry of pain as he dropped the knife onto the floor - providing the perfect opportunity for Wesker to haul Leon over his shoulder.

 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?! You can’t just steal my trophy from me!”

 

“You’ve lost your senses Brian, and if you dare touch him again I will make your end a painful and slow one”  


Wesker felt inner relief as he could feel Leon lightly breathing against his neck, aiming the weapon at the chief’s head, in case he tried to make the idiotic decision in attacking him to try and get the injured rookie off him - Irons shakily raising his arms in surrender.

  
“Please I didn’t mean to…”   


“You’re a liar, you’re only bowing down because I have the ability to shoot you - and you know something~”  
  
Now it was Wesker’s turn, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he pulled the trigger a second time, a bullet piercing his victims leg causing him to topple to the floor - smacking himself against his desk which earned a deep chuckle from the Caucasian who shuffled Leon on his shoulders.

 

“If you weren’t still needed you’d be dead, just remember that the next time you step out of line - if you do so again I’ll gladly take whatever heat is thrown at me, touch Leon again and it’ll be the last thing your disgusting excuse for a person does”

 

He left the office, wanting to do more to ensure the bastard had suffered for the damage done to his beloved though he’d only face untold scolding from his best friend if he caused irreparable damage to the idiot - he still couldn’t fully grasp why he’d decided to pay Irons of all people, then again, most people working within the station held too high of a morale to even consider assisting such a company. Renowned for their biological weapon developments.

 

Wesker was surprised to see Annette waiting for him in the corridor, a roll of bandages in her hand. She began to tear generous pieces off to wrap them around the wounds Leon had sustained that were still bleeding - briefly checking him over for any severe damage.

 

“He should be fine, but we need to get him to the lab - if he doesn’t rest properly he might get worse”  


“....I suppose I should thank you but, why are you helping me Annette?”  


“There’s not much time, we should head back now”  


A little bit suspicious of the fact the scientist had been prompt to avoid his question he reluctantly followed her back underground - having readjusted Leon in his hold so his head was being supported by his toned arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesker gave Irons what he deserved, and as much as everyone probably wanted him dead, there's a few things more in store for him later down the line (when I do the next fanfiction which will be RE2 based), Karma sure is a bitch huh Brian?~
> 
> Also, wonder what's going on with Annette and her secrecy? >w>


	6. What I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update <3   
> A bit quicker than last time but still way overdue and I apologise for that ;_;
> 
> In this chapter, Leon gets medical attention and Wesker, well, he's in much self-debate for this one...

 

Annette had instructed Wesker to leave Leon with her, the Caucasian waiting impatiently in the lobby of the Umbrella laboratory - almost falling asleep on two separate occasions, only to be woken up by someone passing through the corridor; not that anyone had noticed he had fallen asleep in the first place, his shades disguised the actions of his eyes rather well. 

 

It was obvious the wait was slowly driving him into a deranged state, he couldn’t even figure out why, and it appeared as if not even the virus that ran through his bloodstream was able to calm his nerves nor get rid of the sickly feeling that had taken over his stomach. It had gotten to the point he had to stand, groaning subtly as he stretched his legs until they gave a satisfying crack, a deep exhale escaping his tightened chest as he crossed his arms - taking refuge against the nearby wall.

 

He wondered if he was becoming severely ill as he felt more and more nauseous, inwardly debating whether it was worth mentioning his symptoms to Annette - but the more he pondered over it he realised he would probably be able to deal with it himself, and at this moment in time, Leon was more in need of medical assistance than he was. 

 

It had been at least two hours before Annette finally emerged out of the small lab she had taken Leon into, causing Wesker to abruptly straighten his posture, his eyes intently staring the scientist down as he awaited news regarding his partner.

 

“...He’s fine, a few major injuries which I’ve managed to sort, but it’s mostly bruises which should heal - although he’s a bit shaken, I recommend you go in and speak to him - you’d be better suited to calming him down”   
  


“Are you certain? He certainly didn’t appear fine with his head injuries”   
  
“I did check, he seems to remember everything from the questions I asked, so I ruled out amnesia but, you know him better than I do so if you notice something odd about him I recommend you come get me as soon as possible - I’ll only be in my laboratory with William and you’re more than capable of finding it”   
  
He said nothing but gave a mere nod of understanding in response, stepping forward to head into the lab and talk to Leon; pausing in the doorway as he could hear Annette muttering to herself - Wesker turning slightly whilst holding the door open in order to eavesdrop, though was unable to hear what she was saying; shrugging it off and turning his attention to Leon who shuffled uncomfortably under the blanket he had been given, a mop of dirty blonde hair emerging from underneath the material as he heard movement within the room.

 

“....Albert?”   
  
“I’m here dearheart”   
  


He allowed the door to shut behind him, carefully sitting himself on the edge of Leon’s bed, his eyes wandering as he examined his injuries; there were numerous thin, white plasters scattered over the worst of them. The rest, however, took the form in countless bruises, painfully obvious to the eye as they were a deep shade of blacks, blues and purples.

 

“How is your face?”

 

Wesker furrowed his brows, his forehead creasing in confusion as he blinked behind his shades, not really knowing what to say in response to such a question - eventually breaking the silence as Leon peered up at him expectantly.

  
“I don’t understand the context of such a question…”   
  


“I slapped you earlier, does it still hurt?”   
  
A snort came from the large male, moving to rest a gloved hand on Leon’s body which was curled underneath the thermal blanket - the rookie shuffling slightly at the sudden weight which had been unexpectedly placed on his thigh.

 

“....You needn’t worry about me Leon, your own injuries are much more severe - I was unaffected by your actions, you, however were knocked unconscious and almost died”

 

Leon frowned slightly at this, pulling the blanket down so he could move his arm, placing it on top of Wesker’s gloved hand; suddenly regretting his show of affection as he felt the muscles in his partners arm tense harshly. One thing Leon never could wrap his head around was how cold Wesker was towards him, even if it were just the two of them in no one else’s company but each others, he would still withdraw from any form of endearment that he attempted to give to him.

 

“I just care about you that’s all, and I’m really sorry for earlier Albert, I didn’t mean to lose my temper - I just worry...a lot, and I really like you”   
  


A small smile crossed Wesker’s face which brought one to Leon’s, though both expressions manifested completely different emotions. The rookie was feeling less anxious, knowing that the Captain would’ve made it quite pronounced if his apology had been rejected, his smile only widened upon feeling his beloved Captain grip ahold of him, gently squeezing his hand as he leaned back slightly.

  
“I love you Albert~”   
  
“....I love you too Leon”   
  
Wesker couldn’t have planned this out better if he tried, the smile that was currently on his face was deceitfully contradicting and hiding his true intentions, he had Leon exactly where he wanted him. His loyal nature had him trapped and he was blissfully unaware of such a fact, he just needed to ensure he kept his useful asset on the line for as long as possible.

  
Although the male’s smile quickly faded from his face as he began to feel horrifically sick again; this time however, the sensation was more intensified than it had been earlier, and the beating of his heart had increased in its pacing. Unbeknownst to Wesker, his eyes were now emitting a soft glow, which were effortlessly noticed in the dim lighting of the small room.

 

“Are you alright?”   
  
“Of course I am, why would you ask such a question Leon?”

 

His tone came across a lot more harsh than intended, but the pain that was causing him great discomfort was resulting in him becoming wound up and short fused - Leon sitting up and shuffling closer to the male.

 

“You look like you’re in pain and- what’s wrong with your eyes?”   
  


“Nothing...You are more than likely hallucinating due to your head injuries”

 

The rookie seemed bewildered at his partners sudden mood change, though wasn't about to argue with him as he figured Wesker was correct in his assumptions - he was still suffering with quite an unpleasant headache after all, and his vision had been sluggish in clearing. 

 

“We should head home...it's getting late and you obviously need to rest”

 

Leon’s eyes widened briefly in a mild state of surprise as he was suddenly picked up with ease on Wesker’s part. His concealed hand moved swiftly from underneath his legs in order to reach and adjust his shades; the Caucasian’s jaw clenching casually. A quick glance to his watch was all he needed in order to remind him that it wouldn’t be too long before the early shift officers would start to arrive, several of them belonging to his STARS team. He knew once they arrived it would be virtually impossible to escape the station unnoticed, and the risk of being identified by someone was too substantial to even consider attempting to slip out. 

 

Wesker didn’t announce to Annette nor William that they were leaving, figuring it was a better decision to leave them to their own devices as he carried Leon to the cable car - carefully setting down the now sleeping blonde beside him as it headed back to the station. 

 

Now he had time to think his situation over it occurred to him how reckless he had been in absenting himself during his argument with Leon, not expecting to be followed or have his ‘mole’ almost die in attempting to chase after him; as much as he detested such situations it was apparent he’d have to coax the rookie from repeating such an action in the future by giving him what he wanted. 

 

It would repulse Wesker to his core, but it didn’t matter, none of it did.    
He’d eventually get what he’d been aspiring for from the beginning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly filler? Not much of interest happens in this one I don't think o.e  
> Anyway, the next chapter will probably be the final one? Then, once my assignments are all done and dusted (which won't be till May/June) I'll be able to start the next fanfiction for this AU, which will take place during RE2 events, it gets a bit more interesting then, Leon plays a more 'active' role shall we say.
> 
> Also, regarding Wesker's glowing eyes, I did in fact message DC Douglas, Albert Wesker's voice actor, and he confirmed for me that Wesker's eyes glow both when he's angry and experiencing severe feelings of emotion <3 so thanks for that DC <3 
> 
> As always I hope you lot enjoy this chapter and I haven't let you down too much ;___;

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell by the title/chapter name, I really like Hayley Kiyoko lmao (this was written to her music)  
> (also constructive criticism is welcome!)


End file.
